The Rapture Cycle
The Rapture Canon is the "verse" established by OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING and in which all subsequent stories take place. The verse is named for the central eldritch horror its stories revolve around: Rapture, the ancient universe-eating abomination, as well as the circumstances leading up to and resulting from its defeat. At present, the Rapture canon consists of two stories and five vignettes written by DJay32, a story written by Matsokune, around a hundred pictures drawn by several artists, and various secret projects in the works. Major stories in the Rapture Canon *OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING: A thousand-page novel depicting a boy's attempts to survive the terminal coming of Rapture on Earth. Introduces a few dozen Fears and the nature of Rapture. *Rapture: A Book of Names: A novel-in-progress depicting the life and struggles of Tiresias as he tries to adapt to becoming a Fear in a chaotic post-apocalyptic Earth after Rapture's defeat. Introduces mythological figures, Lovecraftian gods, and more Fears. *Fears of the Man: Rapture 2011: A work-in-progress depicting another boy's attempts to survive Earth's Rapture. Written by Matsokune with DJay's help. Title and contents pending. Other stories These are stories not necessarily in the Rapture Canon but playing upon it. "Specials" *''OH GOD THE RAPTOR IS BURNING '' and Good Golly, the Rapture Sure is Hot! '': April Fools stories. 2012's had the apocalypse be an invasion of velociraptors. 2013's had the story rewritten as a children's book by Frank Slenderman. A Very Special Rapture Christmas Special A series of Christmas stories. *2011's special, ''OH GOD THE CHRISTMAS IS JOLLY '', retold the apocalypse with a Christmas theme. *2012's special, ''Your Average Christmas with the Rapture Family '', had the characters of Act IV get together and exchange presents. *2013's special, ''An Anecdote from the Ceesverse, has The Beast delivering presents to everyone on Christmas in an attempt to atone for his crimes. It is notable for being the first canon Christmas special. Spin-offs *PLAN 31: CLOSE ENCOUNTER OF THE SOCK KIND: a short comedy blog by DJay32 set in the DCA canon but playing with characters and events from Topography Genera and Rapture. *PLAN 31: RISE OF MCFEAR: An ongoing comedy blog by DJay32 set in DCA canon but playing with characters and events from the same as before, this time in an Ace Attorney context. Stories written without involvement from DJay *Answer to Rapture, Blogs & Everything and Journal's Journal: A series of fan-fictions centered around people obsessed with OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING. Written by MythosWeaver. Fears in the Rapture Canon The Fears are portrayed as something resembling a pantheon of mythical gods and associated eldritch beings, with the exact number changing sporadically over time. New Fears could come either by migrating from other universes, by existing Fears splitting into two, or even by mortals ascending to higher planes of existence. Likewise, the Fear count can go down by means of Fears migrating to other universes, killing each other, or even in some instances being killed by mortals. No list of Fears can be given as it's questionable within the canon what constitutes a "Fear" in the first place, plus thare are so many. Category:Verses Category:OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING